tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Great Tokyo Holy Grail War
The , or simply Tokyo's Great War, is the Holy Grail War of Fate/Providence. It is a conflict that occurs because of the weird, if not outlandish, conclusion of the Second Tokyo Holy Grail War. History In the closing stages of the Second War, showed up but Ayaka and Saber, faced it in a difficult battle. The conclusion of the battle and the Second War remained unknown, however, Magus Association scouts surveying the aftermath, declared the Beast and Ayaka destroyed as both their magical energies were reported to have "just disappeared without a trace". This was the end of the Second Tokyo Holy Grail War in 1999. A decade later, on May 21st, 2009, Waver Velvet was going about his duties as a Clock Tower teacher when upon arriving home, a package containing what seemed to be half the Greater Grail was at his front door. Waver would immediately take it to the Magus Association and discuss what to do with it. It was not until the next day when Luceafarul announces their ownership of the other half. The summoning of Saber of Dusk by Alfbrandr Abrhwtyn would set the ball rolling. Procedure The Procedure of the Great Tokyo Holy Grail War is quite different from its predecessors, due to the fact that the Greater Grail has been split into two halves in the previous war. In this war, 14 Masters are selected. For the Luceafarul's half, they gain Command Spells that are demonic in nature, countering the Command Spells owned by the Masters of Dawn, who retain their angelic Command Spells. Because of this, Masters of Dusk have new Master Degree names, named after fallen angels who were once in the angelic hierarchy. They are Asmodeus (Seraphim), Berith (Cherubim), Astaroth (Thrones), Carreau (Dominion), Rossier (Virtues), Belias (Powers) and Verrier (Princes). To further differentiate, the Command Spells of Masters of Dusk appear on the opposite hand to which they normally appear on and the strokes used in the reverse order to which normally used. In one ending of Providence (Fragmentation), after the conclusion of the Great War, when only one Servant remains, the Greater Grail would fuse together. However, due to an unknown reason, the Grail shatters, incinerating the city of Tokyo. It is unknown whether or not the Grail would've served its purpose in this scenario. In the other two endings, (Resurgence and Apocalypsis), the Grail fuses together (the times at which they fuse differs by ending). In Resurgence, the Grail fuses at the end with only one Servant remaining. With a Command Spell (the order to which forces the Servant to commit suicide), the ritual is complete, or so they thought. The Grail would malfunction and hand out a new set of seven Command Spells, the Master Degrees combining the angelic and demonic Master Degree of the Dawn and Dusk Factions, to give out to new Masters. Once this Holy Grail War was completed, the winner may make a wish upon the Grail to which the Grail compensates but splits in two again and disappears. The Church would thereby silently chew their fingers at the outcome but applaud the completion of the ritual. The Church would then proceed in measures to create another Grail for the continuation of the Tokyo Holy Grail Wars. In Apocalypsis, the two halves of the Grail fuse when in close proximity to each other in Tokyo. By this point, half of the Servants were eliminated. With only seven pairs of Masters and Servants each, the Grail would fuse the angelic and demonic Master Degrees of the remaining Masters into one Command Spell to which the Great War descends into a normal Holy Grail War. With only two Servants remaining does the ritual go sideways. Engorged with 14 Servant souls, Beast awakens again from his slumber. Beast and the two Servants fight and after a grueling battle, is defeated. The Grail would then explode before the winner could declare their wish. Tokyo goes up in flames and the Church mourns the failure of this War. Even with this conclusion, the Church still prepares for the next Tokyo Holy Grail War. Participants References